


remix of Breathing You In of Kath-Ballantyne

by kasumivy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasumivy/pseuds/kasumivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't know/think I could write anything haha ~ How embarrassing !<br/>Anyway, I really like the atmosphere and the intimacy of the original version but I couldn't recreate the intimacy so I go with... this.</p></blockquote>





	remix of Breathing You In of Kath-Ballantyne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kath_ballantyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breathing You In](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22564) by kath_ballantyne. 



[ ](http://gaseum.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/remix.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know/think I could write anything haha ~ How embarrassing !  
> Anyway, I really like the atmosphere and the intimacy of the original version but I couldn't recreate the intimacy so I go with... this.


End file.
